Radio waves in the microwave band and the millimeter wave band are utilized in a wide range of fields such as wireless communication devices, automotive radar systems, etc. High-frequency oscillators using semiconductors have complex configurations. On the other hand, magnetic oscillation elements that use the spin-transfer phenomenon in magnetic stacked films having sizes not more than about 100 nanometers (nm) have simple element structures. It is desirable to obtain a high frequency in magnetic oscillation elements.